theftfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1: Homecoming
Homecoming is the first chapter in Theft. This chapter involves Damien decided himself to come home after he received a letter from his brother, Xaden. Chapter Intro " I left New York just 18, with all the wealth I had my mother gave me before she died. All of my families and friends blamed me for her death because no apparent reason. Then my brother wrote a letter to me, apologizing for all their misunderstanding, and I didn't wait four years for their letter to be written. So I decided to return back to New York and tell everybody that my name is Damien West..." Storyline WARNING: Spoilers The introduction has started about a 22-year old named Damien G. West. At the age of 18, he left New York City because of his mother's death, and most extremely, everyone had blamed him for letting her getting murdered. It was mentioned that before he left New York, he wrote a letter to his dad and everyone that he was leaving for good. If anyone ever tried to come after him, he said that he's 'legal' to kill 'angry mobs' coming for him. He didn't attend his mother's funeral, he straight off went to Los Angeles to start a new life. Four years later, flashing to 2014, the mailman sent to letter to the mailbox of the apartment, and one of the staffs of the apartment delivered and slide the letter underneath the door in Damien's apartment in Los Angeles one day. Damien was napping, then he woke up. He saw the letter on the floor in front of the door and went there to pick it up. He had no idea who sent it but the letter he received said this: okay... I know I threw a lot of temper tantrum at you... but I just can't stand people waiting for four damn years for you to come home, but what we're trying to say is that... we're sorry for everything. Sis cried so hard when you first left NY, and it was fine that you didn't attend mom's funeral, it's just alright, but we just want you to come home... we love you... When Damien read all these, he found out that his brother wrote the letter. The letter had convinced him to decide coming home tomorrow. He started taking out his suitcase and packed stuff. Then flashing to New York City, the Redemption gang leaders were skating at the streets using their skateboards. They arrived to the skate park. Skyler asked if the letter had worked, and Xaden replied that he thought it must've been the right address that his father gave him (possibly through Garth). The whole convo was on, until Zena showed up. Xaden said that Redemption is going to be split again. Around 11:47pm, the Atars had initiated their Yellow Mobile to set out an assassination to Xaden, the leader of Redemption. Meanwhile back in Los Angeles, Damien zipped up his bag and suitcase and left the apartment. He went to LA Airport via taxi. Then suddenly, a stranger out of nowhere had asked him that he's coming home, a few words later, they went to the bathroom. The stranger revealed his name to be Garth, which he met everyone back in New York City after Damien left. He revealed his age to be 41. He introduced everything else to him, then Damien was told to leave by him after finishing the conversation. He said that he will return to New York, next week. The Atars were prepared for a drive-by shooting. They located Xaden and he appeared to be in the diner with Coralyne and their dad, John. Coralyne said that Xaden finally spent family time. But trouble came in, the Atars came and John told his children to defend themselves by hiding. He tried to shoot them, but unfortunately he died instead of Xaden. The Yellow Mobile lost control and crashed to a gas station, leading an explosion. They all were in grief after their father died. Xaden gave the number to Garth, to tell Damien that their father died, and thus, leaving Damien felt uncomfortable and sad during the flight back home. Chapter ended. Trivia * The this chapter may have been a huge reference to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - The Introduction. Although, not all parts have been referred. * This is the first chapter to feature the first death of a character. However, their mother had died first, but it is considered non-cannon.